1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foot switch operating devices and more particularly to that class providing an adjustable nest accomodating variously shaped foot switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a variety of foot switch operating brackets or foot treadles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,905 issued on Sept. 17, 1963 to H. E. Althens et al. teaches a foot treadle operating a foot switch there below. U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,662 issued on June 27, 1967 to P. J. Abate et al. discloses a foot switch operated by a foot treadle which is pivotably fixed to a sewing machine table. All of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of accomodating only one size foot switch whose housing must be fixedly secured to the foot switch operating mechanism disclosed therewithin.